The goal of the OSU TL1 Training Program is to educate an elite group of predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in translational sciences using interdisciplinary approaches associated with the movement of basic scientific discoveries derived from and returned to the clinic. It will develop a biomedical workforce in translational research using a curriculum aligned to core competencies, to support trainees and scholars, and to provide guidance in career development. As a single campus university with a College of Medicine integrated within the larger university community, we have the opportunity to train researchers across a spectrum of biological sciences, including trainees with clinical degrees other than only the MD, including those with, or in training to receive, a DO, DVM, PsyD or PharmD, and PhDs in the biomedical sciences, nursing, nutrition, public health, and other health-related areas. The TL1 curriculum will explore mechanisms of human disease, develop and improve current therapeutic approaches, and integrate basic and clinical sciences to make exciting new discoveries that impact human health. Trainees will be provided with options for interdisciplinary curricula that maintain high standards of intellectual rigor, foster creativity and passion for research, emphasize innovation, and provide research opportunities with faculty who focus in the translational sciences. Special emphasis will be placed on creating alignment of research with community engagement and outreach, as well as on entrepreneurship and commercial partnerships. Our Program will impart interdisciplinary translational knowledge and research skills to enable our trainees to embrace our clinical and translational research mission and position themselves as leaders in careers translating basic science discoveries to the clinic, the community and the commercial workplace. It provides exclusive scholarly career development and social activities for a geographically and ethnically diverse trainee cohort to strengthen their ability to become tomorrow?s leaders in translational research.